


Podfic: 'Where We Start From' by ImpishTubist

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Five billion years in the future, two characters toast the end of the world.
Relationships: Data & Lore (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Where We Start From' by ImpishTubist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ Where We Start From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249579) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



> Thank you ImpishTubist for giving me permission to record this gorgeous story. It's one of my favourites and I had a wonderful time recording this. This is also my 50th podfic! I'm so excited that this milestone podfic is about Data and Lore <3
> 
> The ambient background music used throughout is from the YouTube channel "Relaxation Ambient Music" and be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m86mBRKZHY0). The music version of this podfic fulfills a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: _Read With Silence_ , as it features a period of silence.

  


The above streaming version features ambient background music throughout (headphones recommended). It can be downloaded [here](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/10/items/where-we-start-from-4/Where%20We%20Start%20From%204.mp3).  
Stream or download a version without music (11.12 min) from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mk8l2gr0xdl00bo/Podfic%20-%20Where%20We%20Start%20From%20by%20ImpishTubist%20-%20Star%20Trek%20TNG%20-%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
